


Escape from the hotel room

by Greiver_Dhark



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greiver_Dhark/pseuds/Greiver_Dhark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light-hearted short about a guy who got stuck in his hotel room during the evacuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from the hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm sorry for the title - normally I'm better with titles, but its late and I had one and then I forgot it cos I suck x_x

He'd been left behind. 

Where everyone else had evacuated, he had hidden, cowering in fear in his hotel room. It wasn't intentional - nor for lack of trying, but one of the flying dinosaurs had crashed right through the living area of his suite, and was still there, hours later, keeping him trapper. 

Peering out from a crack in the door, it looked like the beast had broken its wing on the window frame coming in. The limb was twisted unnaturally and it'd flailed around in pain at first, trying to dislodge it from where it'd stuck. The damaged wing looked like it wasn't far from being twisted off entirely, but for now it was intact - leaving the pterosaur stuck there, like a dog on a chain and neither of them were going anywhere. 

At least he was comfortable he supposed, trapped in the bedroom as he was. He had an ensuite as well, which had come in useful pretty early on once he'd established the beast was stuck and he was a hairsbreadth from wetting himself. The wide windows into the bedroom gave him a fantastic view of the horror below as well - watching the thousands of park visitors and staff fleeing into the building while dinosaurs ran rampant. It was a spectacular sight, one he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of despite the awfulness of what he was seeing. 

It had just been luck he was here in his room at all. He'd left this morning without his sketchbook and had come back to retrieve it just before things went wrong. By the time everything started happening he was already safe in his room and had decided to stay there - if people were being pulled back to the resort, there was no point him heading out into the heat just yet when he could stay comfortably where he was until the crowds had dispersed again. Of course they didn't disperse - and it turned out it wasn't a minor issue that drove them back to the resort in the first place, but he hadn't known that at the time. 

He could have called for help if he wanted - could have shouted himself hoarse. He likely wouldn't have been heard, but he could have at least tried. Instead he didn't - partially out of fear that it would provoke the dinosaur in the living room to start rampaging again, but also out of interest. After all, there was a /dinosaur/ in his living room. He was literally just a few feet away from It. Dinosaurs had fascinated him for years and this was the first time he'd managed to save up enough money to come to the park. He wasn't suicidal, but well, this was as close as he was going to get and he was as safe as he could be given the situation. 

Apparently even thinking that seemed to jinx it though. The sound of crashing from the lounge heralded the escape of his hotel room invader. By that point he had laid down on the bed to rest for a bit, flagging after the adrenaline wore off - staying out of sight of the pteranodon so that they could both settle down. It'd been a few hours since everyone had evacuated and longer since Terry - he was calling it Terry now - came crashing through the window. From the sounds coming through the door, it seemed that Terry was pushing back the furniture and tipping things over some more. Staying still and quiet seemed like a good plan, so that was what he did while the dinosaur clattered about until eventually it sounded like it left, tearing a bit more out of the window frame as it did so. 

Daring to peek into the lounge revealed that it was indeed empty, and ruined. The glass cracked under his feet as he tiptoed around the edge of the room just in case Terry decided to have another go at him, eventually making it to the front door and rapidly pulling it open and then shut behind him. 

Putting him face to face with another pterosaur - this one with sharp teeth instead of a beak. 

Alright, so it wasn't quite 'face to face', so much as the dimorphodon was down the hall and looked up at him after he closed the door - attracted to the sound. Still, regardless of how close it actually was, the beast was looking his way with a far too interested expression and he didn't stick around to stare at it, instead bolting down the hall in the opposite direction, swearing under his breath in terror. 

The dinosaur let out a strange shrieking sound and he could hear the sound of its wings flapping and hitting the walls of the hallway behind him, claws scraping across the ground as it tried to propel itself towards him as fast as it could in such cramped quarters. 

The hallway opened up after a short run, revealing the staircase and the elevators. One of the elevators was open - ready and waiting like an invite and he dived inside, slamming at buttons in the hopes of hitting whichever one would close the door, because he couldn't remember where it was. The pterosaur threw itself into the foyer area just as he did so, and he unhelpfully couldn't take his eyes off it - leaving him continuing to slap his hand against the control panel blindly in search of the right button. Unlike in the movies the doors didn't slide shut just as the creature was inches away - it helped if you didn't keep hitting the door open button, and the beast got its snout into the door as they were closing. 

It could be argued that he shrieked shrilly at that point, as the door safety features forced them to open so that whoever (or whatever) was trapped could be freed. There was nobody around to hear him though so he wasn't about to admit that he screamed like a little girl, nor that he reacted by throwing everything he had on him at the dinosaur to try and stop it from shoving its face into the elevator and eating him. 

It seemed to work, after he'd thrown his wallet, phone, belt, shoes and even his t-shirt at the thing, the creature had backed up under the assault - just a few steps, but enough - and the shirt had even landed on its head for a moment, giving him enough time to get the doors to close. Safe at last, the elevator started moving onto one of the many floors he'd pressed for. Eventually it made it to the ground floor with a cheery ding and as the doors opened up he peeked his head out cautiously, eyeing the wreckage of the foyer. 

It was only a few seconds later that the velociraptor came loping over from the canteen. 

With another 'manly shout', he ducked back into the elevator and smacked his hand on the now very familiar 'door close' button. 

Panting and beginning to get a little frustrated, he pressed the button for the next level up and waited only a moment for the elevator to take him up, opening the door with its typical light ding. 

The sound of those loping footsteps followed just a second after. 

Door close again, and he took the elevator higher this time, but the same thing happened. Again and again, the sound of the elevator would lure the dinosaur, even if he put ten floors between them he'd hear it belting up the stairwell after him. Even taking it to the very top floor and back down to ground, he could still hear those claws on the stairs, making its way back towards him. He debated luring it away and trying to make a run for it back to his room - hoping maybe It'd deal with the dimorphodon along the way, but that didn't seem likely, nor a viable option. How he wished he had never left his room though - he might've been trapped, but at least he had a bathroom and a bed (not to mention all his clothes on), now he was stuck in the elevator half naked. 

He wondered how long it would take for the military to get here.


End file.
